


You're Home To Me

by MelancholySeraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But will read as brothers, Could be Wincest if you like that, Crying Sam, Dean Uses Actual Words, Depressed Sam, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Voicemail, post purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph
Summary: What if Sam refused to go back to Dean after he came out of Purgatory? What if Dean tried to find him and he couldn't? What if Sam never met Amelia and refused to come home when Dean came back? What if Dean left Sam a voicemail that he couldn't help but listen to? Over and over and over.





	You're Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing fics more than summaries, y'all. This is just a little drabble(?). It's kinda sad. If you like it drop a comment, I live for feedback. :)
> 
>  
> 
> And I marked this as no relationship, but for real though, if you're into WIncest I think it can be read that way. Like... legit. :)

_"Hey. Hey, Sammy. I'm sitting in Baby right now... I can't tell you- I mean, Sammy, how many times have I looked across that front seat and seen you sitting on the other end? How many times have we been right on the brink of death, with the apocalypse around one corner, or some dickbag angels around the other? How many friggin' times has the world been about to end, and we were here? Sitting in the seat of this Impala. Just us? How many times? It's gotta be hundreds, Sam. Maybe more. How many hunts gone wrong? How many bad decisions, bad breaks have we mulled over right here in Baby's seats? She's ours. Not mine. Ours._  
  
  
_"You say you never really experienced a home, not like I did. But yeah, you did. I was four when she died, Sam. Four years old. That - That wasn't enough. Not to remember, not to experience, any of it. Home, for me, has always been right here. Right here sitting behind this steering wheel with you riding shotgun and opening your cakehole even though I told you that driver picks the music. It's me sticking spoons in your mouth while you sleep, and you blasting mariachi music to get me back. It's these letters._  
  
  
_"S.W., and D.W., that we carved in here. It's that damn plastic army man stuck in the ashtray, and the lego jammed in the air vent. I could've gotten them out years ago, but you know why I didn't? Because they make the Impala ours. Those little marks, those little things that make it special, it makes her ours, Sammy. And that's all we ever really wanted, isn't it? Something to call our own? When most people think of home, they think of a building. I don't. I think of this car, this front seat, and I think of you sitting beside me. It don't feel right when you ain't here, man. And it won't ever feel right if you're not riding shotgun with me while we blaze down some old highway, off to hunt a ghost, or a wendigo or anything else that goes bump in the night. That's my home, Sammy. Don't you feel it? I know you did. You did once. I know you did. I don't know why you didn't look for me when I went to Purgatory. I don't know why you abandoned me, but Sam? We're brothers. And whatever needs fixing, we'll fix it. And I need you to come home, Sammy. Please. I'm begging you, man. Call me when you get this."_  


Sam pressed the button to end the voicemail like he'd done a thousand times before. He thought about every mistake he'd made, and every damn thing he'd ever done wrong. Every time he'd failed Dean. He couldn't go back home. Sam was a broken man. A failed man. And he missed his brother. He missed home. Dean had been right about that much. The Impala had been just as much home to him as it had to Dean. Dean was home for Sam. But he couldn't go back home. So Sam laid his head down on the counter. He laid his head down on the counter. And he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> A reader pointed out to me that I'm pretty hard on Sammy in this fic. I feel like I did it like that because in the fics I read (mainly Destiel) they always talk about all the mistakes that Cas and Dean have made, and how they plague him. But it's canon that Sam's felt awful about the stuff he's done to Dean. So I guess this is kinda my take on it. Do I actually think that stuff about Sam? Nah. But I feel like thoughts like that would plague him just as much as they would Dean or Cas. They've all been in it together, you know? Anyways, just wanted to say that. Thank y'all for reading.


End file.
